Spring Break
by pickledxwriter
Summary: The time all Degrassians have been waiting for has come- Spring Break and how better to celebrate than partying and enjoying the new blossoming relationships?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me, I don't own Degrassi, it belongs to Yan Moore…blah…blah…blah….****

 **Prologue-**

 Finally, the day all the Degrassi students have all been eagerly waiting for, Spring Break. Meaning its time for beach bashes, parties, raves, and more! What could a Spring Break be without hook-ups, break-ups, make-ups, kisses, ectr. 

  New relationships will form while others with be smashed like a foot in a sand castle. Old relationships will sprout new buds, hoping to bloom. Even the most unlikely people will hook-up while the most obvious will too.

  Dramatic occurrences will cause hurt feelings that may not be forgiven, more or less. Pairings such as the below will experience twists and turns:

 -Manny and Craig

-Ashley and Jimmy

-Paige and JT

-Paige and Spinner

-Ellie and Sean

-Emma and Chris

-Hazel and TOBY!?


	2. Want to dance?

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me, I don't own Degrassi, it belongs to Yan Moore…blah…blah…blah….

  A/N: I'm very excited about this story! I plan it to be VERY intense! So please review!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

  _Tick, tock_! The clock seemed to go slower each second. All the Degrassi students were counting down until…Spring Break! The worst part about Spring Break was waiting for it to come. And so it was the students of Degrassi. 

  _Snap!_ Pencils were breaking as the tension increased, only 18 seconds until ultimate freedom- for a week. The last ten seconds were hair-pulling moments, in which the Degrassians would prepare to rush out of the building, in hopes of a great break.

  Finally, the heavenly sound of the bell rung and the halls were no sooner erupting with students from all grades. All were rushing to their lockers, as if racing to see who can get out of the school first. As the doors to the school were opened, papers were flying, homework was wadded into paper balls, and everyone was off, scooter or on foot. 

  "YEAH! Finally no KWAN!" exclaimed the chipper Spinner as he walked home with the regular 'posse'. "Isn't it **great?**" asked Paige happily pecking Spinner on the cheek. "Don't get too excited, we still have to go back to school after the break." Snorted Jimmy. 

  "True, but I personally, am taking this time to _enjoy_ the time that I am not in school!"commented Hazel raising her eyebrows. "She's got a major point!" said a voice from behind that turned out to be JT. 

  "Who cares about points when it's time to PARTY?" screeched Spinner bobbing his head. "Which reminds me, _mega_ beach bash tomorrow! You guys coming?" requested Paige. "I'm defiantly _in_." agreed the others. "Now, remember to spread the word to anyone you see, except, the nerds and all." Added Hazel. 

  Within a day, almost _all_ Degrassi knew about the beach bash, which isn't surprising because when there's a beach bash, the more people, the more successful your party is. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 "Em, what should I wear?" questioned Manny eagerly looking through her closet for the perfect outfit for the bash. "Slap on a tee and your done." Emma replied sarcastically. "_Ha, ha, _Em, but really, what should I wear?" Manny exclaimed, still excitedly prancing around. 

  After picking out the perfect clothes for the beach, the girls hitched a ride from Dylan. Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, them, and _Craig_ were awaiting them in the car. Manny tried to stop herself from looking over his way. She knew she still loved him, but she wasn't sure he felt the same way. "We are _finally_ here!" exclaimed Paige yanking open the car door as Dylan screamed, "Bail!" and drove off.

  Music was blaring, teens were dancing, people were eating, it was a typical teenage party. Manny stood over by the punch table nervously scanning the area for any sign of Craig. She spotted Chris standing over by Emma. 

  "Want to dance?" he asked, going red in the cheeks. "Of _course!_" Emma said happily. Manny couldn't take it anymore, she longed to dance with Craig, the motion of his body, the movement of his dancing, seemed to calm her thoughts. She walked up to him, "Craig, d-do you want to…um… dance?"

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N: That's all for now, please review. I enjoy writing this story as I enjoy my own Spring Break.


	3. Romanceless

A/N: Sorry to those of you who are expecting updates from Prone to Disaster, but I will try to update that fic as well soon, but I am mainly focusing on this one because it is my Spring Break.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

  Manny looked down at her feet cautiously awaiting an answer. Though she didn't know it, Craig looked pleased, "Really? Sure." He replied. Manny's stress was alleviated as they brought each other to the dance floor and moved to the beat of the music, not realizing the trouble Paige was having.

  "Do you want to dance, Paige?" JT asked hopefully. "Umm… JT, I am with Spinner, but I guess we could dance as friends, right?" Paige replied, not wanting to harm JT's feelings. So they went off to the dance floor not noticing the evil glint in Spinner's eye as he awaited Paige's arrival. 

  "Chris, your quite a dancer." Commented Emma. "What kind of dancer are you talking about?" laughed Chris. Emma blushed a shade of red, "Not ballet, you know…" Chris chuckled, "I was just playing with you." The couple walked to the food stand for a sandwich as Manny was still dancing with Craig. 

  "Manny, I'm so happy that I could actually dance with you." Craig said as they walked off the dance floor and onto the sandy shores of the beach. "Thank you." She replied gingerly looking at her beach sandals. They sat there for a moment and watched the waves wash up against their feet. Craig's hands reached for Manny's and they both smiled at each other.

  Ellie sat in a beach chair sipping punch. She swung her feet forward and back as her favorite song played. She noticed Sean bobbing his head from across the room. Her heart lifted. She actually had something in common with someone. She walked over to him. "Nice song." She said casually. "Yeah." He agreed. They smirked and listened to the song some more.

  When Paige and JT were finished dancing they walked off of the dance floor. "Paige what took you?" demanded Spinner angrily. "Sorry, just dancing." She replied. "Nice." He hissed walking off. She turned to JT, "Hun, I'm sorry." She said running after Spinner.

  JT kicked a pile of sand viciously. He sighed and searched for Manny. He headed down to the shore only to find Manny and Craig making out on the sandy beach floor. He turned away and walked home alone. He kicked a can on the sidewalk. _It would always be this way, wouldn't it? No girl can ever love the class clown!_ He made it to his house and plopped on his bed. There was no hope.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

  Manny and Craig were walking on the sidewalk late in the night. "Craig, that was the most awesome beach bash ever!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, because you were there." He replied smiling down at her. When they arrived at Manny's house she kissed him intimately good night and whispered, "I love you."

  JT logged on to AIM later that night and spotted Toby online.

  TheJoker01: Hey Tobs

   Brainiac05: Hey, what's up?

   TheJoker01: Feeling empty. I can never get a girl.

   Brainiac05: Welcome to my world.

   TheJoker01: Nice confidence booster.

   Brainiac05: What did you want me to say, 'Yeah I know'?

   TheJoker01: Well the least you could do was give me advice.

   Brainiac05: Act sharp, I don't know!

   TheJoker01: No wonder you can't get a girl. 

    Brainiac05 has logged off at 12:47am

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

This chapter was supposed to clue you in on upcoming events.


End file.
